Medical video has become an integral part of various forms of healthcare delivery, for example including many diagnostic and surgical procedures. The settings in which these procedures are administered are often high-intensity environments, with significant attention paid to patient care by physicians and attending staff. As such, the associated medical providers have limited resources and attention to devote to optimizing their use of information technology. In particular, providers in many cases struggle to efficiently record and store medical video obtained during the procedures.
Medical video recording devices currently on the market typically require a significant amount of user interaction to begin and end recording, including for example user registration, file formatting, and storage formatting. The effort involved significantly limits actual usage of the medical recoding devices.